Ascension
by KrimsonTwilight
Summary: An interactive, interdimensional fanfic. The entire universe was counting on them to ressurect Fate's intended path which would, in turn, allow a universe-wide war, and ultimately, the Ascension of existence to a new level of being. No pressure at all...
1. Default Chapter

Ascension  
  
The signs have been visible for decades, and those with the sight have seen its coming. The very fabric of the multiverse is shifting...changing, and our world is approaching a time of great transition. With every passing year the barriers that divide the dimensions are growing weaker, and evil beings of great power have been freed to wreak havok on the unsuspecting worlds. Their goal is to destroy those who would oppose them in the great battle that was prophesied by the ancient ones to proceed the Ascension.  
  
In our modern day world, magick is a concept shunned by the majority - thought to be nothing more than Hollywood propaganda and illusion. This belief is a result of the veil drawn over our realm when it was divided from the Otherworlds many millennia ago. But in the shadows of doubt and disbelief there dwell those who have seen beyond the veil and felt the touch of true magick.   
  
With the creation of the planets and stars came the birth of the protectors. They were the ones destined to eternal rebirth and oathbound to defend their worlds from evil's taint. Their destiny has trapped them in the Earth realm; their memories and powers dampered by the veil, but the barriers are crumbling now.   
  
The protectors are awakening, regaining their abilities, and preparing to usher the Earth into a new era. But the demonic soldiers of the hidden realms are threatening the balance of existence with their multidimensional rampage.   
  
The gods have called the chosen ones; the protectors whose latent powers have transcended beyond mortal constraints. These ancient souls, decsended from the gods themselves, are known as the Celestial Guardians.  
  
Their mission now is to journey into the other dimensions and protect those who would be harmed by the side of evil. Can they succeed? Can they protect these would-be heroes without losing their hearts or their lives?  
  
~Details~  
  
~*~ The Celestial Guardians travel into the anime worlds in order to protect the main characters from extremely powerful enemies.   
  
~*~ I don't own the rights to any of the anime worlds, but you all know that...right? But the concept of the Celestial Guardians and the plot are mine.  
  
~*~ I haven't decided exactly how many people will be involved. It depends on the number of responses and how many I can handle *laughs* Authors will be broken into groups of three to five. If you already have a couple friends that you wish to work with, feel free to sign up as a group.   
  
~Transversing the Dimensions~  
  
Participants will asked to submit the following:  
  
Character Name: Earth Name and Guardian Name  
  
Character Age: Earth Years  
  
Character Description: The Guardians do have uniforms of sorts. The style can be determined by each group. For now simply give a basic description of your character's hair, eyes, clothing style and personality  
  
Character Bio: This can include a brief look at their lives before awakening, some details about their interests and personal nuances, and even a glance at some of their previous lives as guardians.  
  
Powers and Abilities: This is where we need to use a little restraint. These characters are meant to be strong obviously, but keep in mind, they're not gods. There is a balance to be achieved...like my character can open portals within a world or to others, but anyone who travels through them, including her, are temporarily unable to use their powers. Also, it takes a tremendous amount of her energy to do it, especially the dimensional portals. And she has the disadvantage of being unable to replenish energy on her own without a lot of time to rest...long story *laughs*  
  
Favorite Animes: List your top five favorite animes. I am planning on doing the dimension selection randomly by dice roll, but I won't throw someone into a world that they know nothing about. I will generate the list of available worlds based on the authors' selections. Groups should submit a single list. If there is anywhere you utterly refuse to go, let us know.  
  
Enemy: If you or your group have an idea for an enemy that you are pursuing, tell us about them, otheriwse we'll create one for you. Keep in mind, these are created characters and not villians from the shows.  
  
E-mail Address: For contact  
  
~Biographies will be posted on our website unless you request otherwise. Character pics are welcome.~  
  
**Special Notes**  
  
~*~ The guardians are supposed to try and keep their identities a secret from the in-world characters, but of course this is going to be nearly impossible *laughs* It's a plot thing and by no means mandatory.  
  
~*~ You are free to build relationships with the in-world characters (friendships and intimate relationships), but keep in mind that guardians are NOT allowed to remain in the alternate dimension. I don't care if so-an-so got you pregnant while you were there *grins* You will have to leave at some point. Who ends up with who is the responsibility of the group...work it out amongst yourselves. Those who are participating should be mature enough to settle these things. *smiles* Oh, intimate scenes are acceptible as long as they are tastefully done and stay within the R rating. This is for the comfort of all our writers and readers.  
  
~*~ Anything you know about the anime in this world, you know in the story. Be careful what you say *grins* or try to explain your way out of mentioning something you shouldn't know!  
  
~*~ Your fate may occassionally be impacted by the gods. Aka, you'll get an e-mail from me informing you of some plot twist or another. It'll likely be a rare occurance, but I thought I'd give a heads-up.   
  
~*~ Groups will be expected to work together to create each segment of their adventure. How you want to do this is up to you, but I want only one completed story submission per group to avoid confusion. Groups can communicate with one another between dimensions, but authors must contact each other prior to writing to avoid conflicts in the story. Methods of interdimensional communication can be decided by individuals or groups. But keep in mind that if you are in ancient times, cell phones will not work. Be creative, but common sense applies, too. Due dates for pieces will be given to everyone...likely two weeks to a month apart.   
  
~*~ Anyone who causes problems repeatedly will be asked to leave. No one here has time for immaturity and nastiness. We won't keep pleading for peace.   
  
~*~ Only submit a character if you are serious about this. It's meant to be fun, but it only can be if the people involved care what's going on.  
  
~*~ Submit character information or questions to: MagickofTwilight@aol.com 


	2. Fate and Destinypart1

Author's Notes/Disclaimer/Ect.: First, I must start by apologizing to my authors. This introduction was due out over a week ago. I'm really sorry for the delay, but I was bombarded with real life issues *grimaces* All I can say is that I hope you approve of the introductions - slight alterations were necessary here and there (with the storyline itself)This turned out a lot longer than I would have dreamed. I even had to chop it into two chapters! This is why I didn't actually write out where everyone ended up...keep an eye on your e-mail to see where Fate has sent you. *smiles* Feel free to e-mail with any thoughts or questions.  
  
All of the characters in this fic belong to their respective owners. You know how this works.  
  
Anyone who is interested in participating e-mail me at: MagickofTwilight@aol.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Trista Madison~  
  
Trista sat alone at the edge of the lake. She'd somehow survived another night at work, though how she'd done it was a small miracle that she had yet to figure out. With a weary sigh she pulled a black notebook from the backpack beside her and flipped to a blank page.  
  
I saw my destiny in a dream,  
  
surreal visions splashed 'cross  
  
the canvass of my mind.   
  
Vivid shades of red against  
  
the blackest skies...  
  
Her pen froze over the paper, " Damn, " she sighed allowing the implement to fall into the crease of the book. The words that had haunted her mind the entire night completely abandoned her the second she found a peaceful moment to write them down. Wasn't that always the case though?  
  
She shifted her gaze to the water where slender ribbons of moonlight trembled across the glassy surface as she let her thoughts wander freely away from the drudgery of the day. Of all the places that she'd ever discovered, this was only one that truly brought any sense of contentment to the young woman. Countless nights had found her lounging on the massive flat rock by the lakeside; the cool dark water lapping gently against the stone where it slipped down into the pool.  
  
Trista hadn't actually planned to stop here after work, since it'd been an incredibly long night. Her every intention had been to go home, jot down the verse that had been running through her head all night, and then go to sleep. Yet she'd somehow been side tracked by the thought of stars peeking through a canopy of leafy foliage and the soft whisper of water stirred by an evening breeze. It had been an irresistable call.  
  
Setting aside her journal, she moved further down the rock until she sat only a few inches from the water. Somewhere in the distance a lone cricket chirped breaking the thick silence that seemed to envelope the area. Trista leaned down and trailed her fingertips through the blissfully cool liquid.  
  
Something on the far side of the lake caught her attention - an animal or a person. Trista stood slowly; her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as she peered through the darkness. The figure was entirely too tall to be an animal.   
  
She leaned down to gather her things, intent on making a hasty retreat. As she did so, something struck her from behind sending her flailing head-over-heels into the lake. Gasping, the young woman fought to catch her breath before plunging beneath the surface.  
  
Trista instantly began swimming upwards, and as she cut through the water, it became painfully obvious that she couldn't possibly be so deep under the water when she's been so close to the shore. Opening her eyes, she could just make out the moonlight across the top of the water. It seemed so far - so very far.  
  
It was then that she felt the water begin stirring around her legs. She kicked as hard as she could against it, but the small whirlpool only increased in strength drawing her further from the air that she needed so desperately. Her lungs felt as though they were ready to explode, and soon she couldn't hold on any longer. The last of her breath passed her lips, and everything around her fell into darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
" She's the first. "  
  
" Should we wake her? "  
  
" No. We'll wait for others. "  
  
Trista struggled to open her eyes. She could hear voices, though they sounded a million miles away. A few more minutes passed before she managed to fully regain consciousness, and as she sat up, she realized that she was alone.  
  
Her gaze traveled over the room, and the sight that greeted it left her speechless with awe. On one side of this immense area was an archway detailed with an array of intricate engravings, and on the opposite side was a highly polished black door strewn with small metallic stars. The remaining two walls were made entirely of glass and looked out upon endless gardens blooming with exotic flowers.   
  
She looked up and found that the ceiling, a massive dome no less than twenty feet above her head, was also constructed of glass - a magnificient skylight overlooking the fathomless heavens. Never before had she seen so many stars! This place was like nothing she had ever seen before.  
  
Carefully she rose to her feet; the impact of her ordeal had left her somewhat dazed but otherwise unharmed. Three small couches and several chairs in rich, jewel-toned velvet were scattered about the center of the room giving it the appearance of an eleborate sitting room.   
  
She wondered briefly who it was she'd heard speaking earlier. Where had they gone, and would they return? There were far too many questions spinning through her head. 'Well,' she decided finally, 'I won't solve anything standing here.' With an air of determination, Trista Madison went off in search of answers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Amaya~  
  
" D...E...S..." a couple of the girls giggled nervously as the planche spun in figure eights across the board.  
  
" T...I...N...Y. "  
  
" Destiny, " Amaya announced with a tiny smile, and her friends whispered excitedly amongst themselves over the answer.   
  
She'd arranged for her closest friends to come spend the night in her new home. She'd moved recently and was looking forward to making use of the larger rooms she now had. After they'd eaten some sushi and ramen, one of the girls had decided that it would be fun to play around with Amaya's ouija board. Kerri lit a candle as the other four teens gathered around the table.  
  
After several failed attempts, Amaya and her friend Tara finally managed to get a response. The spirit said that his name was Raziel and that he had an important message for them. When they'd asked what the message was, the board had replied - destiny.  
  
" What do you think it means? " Tara asked quizically glancing over at the girl who sat across from her.   
  
" Guess we could ask, " came the hesitant reply. Amaya knew a lot about magick and spirits, and she'd used this very board a hundred times before this night. The supernatural was commonplace in her life, but she couldn't help thinking that this was different than anything she'd experienced previously. The little piece of plastic beneath her fingertips pratically trembled with energy; she could feel it trailing lightly into her hands and along her arms.  
  
Tara shifted slightly and took a deep breath, " Raziel, whose destiny have you come to tell us about? "  
  
Nothing happened at first. The planche remained motionless at the top of the board, and eventually the girls began to wonder if the spirit had abandoned them.   
  
" Raziel? " Amaya repeated, " are you still with us? "  
  
Another minute passed before the board came to life once more. " M, " Tara stated as the planche paused before gliding over to the next letter, " O. "  
  
" Two O's, " Elaine pointed out as she jotted down the letters on a sheet of paper.  
  
" Moo? " giggled Morgan.   
  
Everyone hushed her as the pointer came to rest on the letter N. " The destiny of the moon? " Tara asked wrinkling her brow.  
  
'Yes' the spirit replied immediately, and the young women looked at one another questioningly. What could the spirit mean by such a thing? How could the moon have a destiny, and what did it have to do with them?  
  
Amaya tensed and tried to clear her mind. She feared that her own thoughts were intervening with the spirit's message. Of course, the only way to determine if it was genuine or a fluke was by asking more questions. " What is the destiny of the moon? " she demanded with a ferocity that made the others stare.   
  
They watched in stunned silence as the triangular platform flew from letter to letter in rapid succession across the board. Tara and Amaya could scarcely keep their fingertips in place as Raziel gave his fevored response to the question. A S C E N S I O N.  
  
" What kind of answer is that? " Morgan huffed and grabbed the board off the table despite the exclamations of the others. " Let's watch a movie, " she suggested and tossed the spirit onto the couch.  
  
Tara wrinkled her nose and pouted, " You're no fun. "  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, " Don't tell me you actually buy into that stuff, Tara. "  
  
" It really works if you take it seriously, " interjected Kerri as she gazed into the candle flame, " but if you treat it as a joke, you'll obviously get nowhere. "  
  
The other girl shook her head and grabbed a DVD from the pile beside the television, " Whatever. All I know is that thing wasn't making any sense at all. "   
  
" Amaya? " Elaine said quietly when she noticed her friend staring blankly out the window. " Are you alright? "  
  
Amaya didn't reply. She hadn't even heard the girl say her name. Her attention was focused on the image of the full moon peering down on her from the heavens. Her fingertips absently brushed the silver cresent hanging at her throat.   
  
The destiny of the moon is ascension; her mind pondered the meaning behind the words. What could it mean? Her heart knew there was some important meaning hidden there, but how could she find it?  
  
" Amaya? "  
  
This time the young woman heard her friend call noting the panicked edge with which she spoke. She tore her gaze from that celestial orb only to find that her friends were literally fading before her eyes.   
  
She could hear them calling frantically for her, but when she tried to go to them, she found that she couldn't move.   
  
" No! " Amaya cried desperately trying to break whatever force restrained her. The light of the moon grew brighter, engulfing her in it's brilliant glow until she could see nothing beyond it.   
  
She felt as though she were floating in sea of moonlight; her fear disspating in the familiarity of its gentle embrace. The warm soothing touch comforted her in a way nothing else in the world could. She knew this feeling...recognized it in the deepest recesses of her subconscious mind.   
  
Eventually the light began to fade until it was nothing more than a faint beam in the darkness. She glanced around and found herself in a strange, exotic garden. Large blossoms in shades of deep burgundy and violet grew along the stone path upon which she was sitting. Their intoxicating scent was heavy in the air making her feel momentarily lightheaded.   
  
When her head cleared, she stood brushing her silver locks away from curious azure eyes. Ahead on the path stood a solitary figure. She had long hair as black as the sky above them, and her attire was also entirely black - a startling contrast to her pale complexion. Amaya ran forward a few steps hoping to get some answers about where they were, but she faltered when she noticed the cold indifference with which the stranger regarded her.  
  
Several minutes passed as they stared at one another; neither quite certain how to approach the other. Finally the dark-haired woman spoke, " I don't know what's going on so don't bother asking. There doesn't seem to be anyone else here, but if you follow me, there's a building of sorts not far from here. " Without another word she turned and walked away.  
  
Amaya frowned a bit at the other's attitude wondering why she found it necessary to be so harsh, but she soon decided that was something which could be dealt with later. For now, she followed the strange woman hoping to find out what this place was and why they'd been brought here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Umino Sakura~  
  
" No! No! What's happening? " Sakura screamed trying to break through the invisible wall that separated her from the others, but it was useless. It was too strong, and she was far too injured to fight any longer.   
  
She grew weaker with each passing second, and the world around her faded little by little into a numbing gray fog until she could no longer hear their cries...no longer feel their presence - his presence.  
  
" Why? " the question echoed in her mind. " Why did They take us away now? "  
  
Sakura bolted up with a breathless gasp; strands of indigo stuck to her tear-dampened face. It had been so real that she could actually feel her hands tingling where they'd touched against the barrier in the dream. The faces of the people who'd been shouting for her were so familiar; she knew that she'd dreamed of them many times before. But the most troublesome thing was that this one particular dream had plagued her every night for the last week.  
  
With a heavy sigh she laid down once more and pulled the blankets up to her chin. The shadows of the trees danced in patches of moonlight on the walls, and down the street a neighbor's dog barked cutting the eerie silence of the night. Her thoughts drifted back to the dream; every detail still vivid in her restless mind.  
  
There had been a terrible battle, and Sakura had fought side by side with her friends. The tide of the fight had shifted time and time again, and eventually the air itself with thick with the scent of blood. They were all exhausted nearly to the point of collapse, but not a single member of their team would relent to the enemy. There was too much at stake to allow for failure.  
  
At that point the dream skipped ahead to a scene where Sakura stood silhouetted against the brilliance of the Hunter's Moon. To her left stood a man; his long mane, the same stunning silver-white of the moon, stirred slightly about his lithe form as a chill wind swept the field. On the right, poised and ready for this final strike, was another young man and woman. Both were dark haired, but the growing shadows hid their faces from her sight.  
  
There were others there - others prepared to finish what had begun countless hours before. The presence of these people was strong, but no matter had hard she tried, Sakura could not recall a single detail about any of them. She only knew that their desire to win was as strong as her own.  
  
The remainder of the dream moved as though stuck in fast forward. Blinding flashes of energy exploded with ear-shattering roars amidst the echoing screams that wove the timeless melody of war, and though she had never actually envisioned the deciding blow, something in her knew that their side had won.  
  
The celebration was short lived though as the very ground below their feet began to tremble and crack, and a blanket of darkness devoured the sky plunging them into a pitch black oblivion. Sakura struggled to find him, blindly seeking out his form, and though she could hear him call her name, he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Some invisible force began to draw her away; it choked her in its merciless grasp taking her from all that she had ever known and loved. Somewhere in the confusion she could hear the frantic calls of another, screaming and cursing at the same nameless presence, but she could see nothing - do nothing. It was like a nightmare.   
  
It seemed as though an eternity passed before she could finally break free from its hold, but the moment she was able to move of her own accord she stumbled forward in the direction from which she'd come. A desperate panic overwhelmed her when she realized that some manner of wall blocked her path.  
  
Sakura yelled and attempted to force her way past the energy barrier, but it was useless. She was trapped! The thick shadows began to lift; a faint blue light illuminating the darkness. On the other side of the barrier she could see him and hear him shouting her name, but this foul magick that separated them hid her from his view. He was so close...so close...but the dense fog was slowly enveloping her...  
  
As she pondered the dream, Sakura drifted once more into that frightening vision. Again the fog rolled in to claim her, swirling menacingly around her body and drawing her back into that place - the place that, even in her dreams, she'd forgotten.  
  
The first thing that met her gaze when she opened her eyes was the endless expanse of the night sky. Countless stars sparkled brightly against that black velveteen backdrop, and the sight was so amazing that she forgot to question where she was or how she'd gotten here. For several long minutes she was content to merely lay and stare at the infinite beauty of the heavens.  
  
" Ah, excuse me? "  
  
Sakura was startled by the voice and, in the blink of an eye, she was on her feet, her body instictually assuming a defensive position. " Who are you? " she demanded.  
  
The young woman who'd spoken had long silver hair that tumbled over her shoulders in soft waves. She wore a silky pale pink tank top with pants to match and silver slippers. A soft smile touched her lips, " Just follow me, " she said turning towards the glass door behind her, " and we'll both go find out what's going on. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Stacey~  
  
Stacey was on her way home from her latest audition. They'd hired her on the spot assuring her that this part would be the start of something huge in her career. When this movie released, her agent proclaimed confidently, they'd have to beat the casting directors off with a stick!  
  
" I still can't believe you got it! " Kelly squealed excitedly for the tenth time since they'd left the director's office.   
  
" Well, my agent insisted that I was perfect for the part. I just didn't think it would be this easy. "   
  
Kelly arched a brow and glanced at her best friend with a mock serious frown, " You're not going to forget me when you're rich and famous, are you? "   
  
Stacey pretended to contemplate the question for a long moment, a mischievous glint in her light brown eyes, " I can't make any guarantees. You know I'll be living life in the fast lane with all the biggest names in Hollywood. I'm sure I could find five minutes to give you a call here and there though. "  
  
" A phone call? " the blonde huffed indignantly, " After everything I put up with from you? If you try anything like that, I'll send those pictures of you from my last birthday party to the Enquirer. "  
  
" You wouldn't! " Stacey gasped.  
  
The two young women looked at one another for a moment then dissolved into a fit of laughter. They turned and walked down an alleyway chatting happily about Stacey's upcoming role.   
  
'The time has come.'  
  
Stacey's head snapped around searching for the source of the voice, but she could see no one in the lengthening shadows of the alleyway. " Who's there? " she demanded; her tone ringing with a boldness that belied the sudden unease she felt rising in her chest.   
  
" Um, Stacey? " Kelly stopped, a puzzled expression crossing her features as her friend shouted out unexpectedly.  
  
The other girl turned with a worried frown, " Didn't you hear that? "  
  
" Hear what? "  
  
" Ah, I thought that I heard someone talking. "  
  
Kelly chuckled a bit and shook her head, " You probably just heard someone yelling from the street or one of the apartment buildings. Geez, from the look on your face, I thought you saw a ghost. "  
  
'Do not fear child,' the ominous voice spoke, but the words brought no comfort to the frightened young woman.  
  
Her heart raced, and her steps hastened as she rushed towards the open end of the alley. A sharp pain exploded in the center of her forehead causing her to stumble and nearly fall, but somehow she managed to stay on her feet. The lightheaded sensation that claimed her made her vision blur increasingly until she had to stop running or risk injuring herself.  
  
Her friend's voice screamed her name repeatedly begging to know what was happening, but it was so distant and grew fainter with every ragged breath Stacey took. Even if she did have some answer to give, she couldn't seem to find her voice. It was trapped deep down in the tumultuous storm of fear, anxiety, and curiosity that raged within her.  
  
There was a sudden building of pressure closing in from all sides, and a dull ache throbbed in her head beating in a steady rhythm with her pulse. Despite that discomfort, her entire body buzzed with an intense, though not upleasant, tingling sensation. It felt as though a constant flow of energy was being passed through her body making every cell come vibrantly alive.   
  
As suddenly as it began the pain in her head subsided allowing her to open her eyes once more. The graffiti-littered bricks and overflowing dumpsters that lined the alley were no longer visible, instead her gaze met with the sight of two long rows of doors along a narrow hallway.  
  
" K-kelly? " Stacey stammered with a tenative glance around her new surroundings. It didn't take long for her to realize that her friend was nowhere to be found. She was alone - alone in this strange and mysterious place. It was frightening yet exhilarating all at the same time.  
  
She stood at the beginning of the hall and couldn't help but marvel at the simplistic beauty of the place. The floor was a highly polished black stone with flecks of silver that sparkled in the flickering light of torches hung on the black mirrored wall between the doors.   
  
The doors themselves were something to be admired; each crafted in a dark wood of reddish hue and engraved in silver with cryptic symbols and intricate designs. For a long moment she stared at the etchings on the closest door pondering their meaning and what mysteries they hid. Her fingertips traced the delicate curve of those words, scripted in an ancient and foreign text. They were unknown yet oddly familiar...like something from a nigh-forgotten dream.  
  
She reached out to turn the silver-gilded knob, but the faint echo of voices distracted her. She looked down the hallway squinting curiously, but there was no movement save for the trembling shadows. She was certain that someone had spoken though, and with scarcely a second thought, she began walking.  
  
It seemed an eternity passed as she made her way down the hall seeking some indication of where she was or where the voices had originated, but there was nothing but the endless line of doors.   
  
Just as she was about to give up, the hallway curved to the right. Her pace quickened as she rounded the bend, and seconds later she found herself in an elaborately styled room and under the scrutiny of several pairs of eyes. She halted in her tracks uncertain what she'd stumbled upon and was tempted to run in the direction from which she'd come.  
  
" It's about time you got here, " said one young woman who was sitting on an overstuffed burgundy chair. Her sapphire eyes gleamed in the dim light of the room, " maybe now we'll find something out. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Mill~  
  
Music droned in the background - just another one of those redundant pop music songs that the station played at least twenty times daily, but Mill was too lost in concentration to be bothered by it. She had a big tournament coming up in three days. Actually, it was the biggest tournament of her life so far. She'd be participating in both the martial arts and weapons areas of the competition, and if she did well, there was a chance of advancing to the national team. That was her dream.  
  
With a deep breath she swung her practice sword in a graceful arc as she spun then swept it quickly upwards once more cutting the air with a sharp hiss. Her form was flawless, her strength enviable, and few could hope to achieve the exact precision with which she wielded the weapon.  
  
An appreciative round of applause from the corner of the dojo caused her to pause in her efforts. She lowered the sword slowly and glanced over her shoulder with a glint in her dark eyes. She wasn't fond of being disturbed while she was working out, but when she saw who was there a smile touched her lips.   
  
" Nicky, what are you doing here? " she exclaimed dropping her practice sword and rushing across the dojo to embrace her older brother.  
  
He chuckled and swept her into an affectionate bear hug, " I heard a rumor that you have a big competition coming up. I didn't want to miss it. "  
  
Mill lifted her gaze to his with a look of surprise, " You flew all the way here just to watch the tournament? "   
  
The previous year her sibling had moved out of the country, taking up residence in a small village in Africa. He was a doctor who'd dedicated his life to helping those who, more than others, needed his care. On the day he'd left, she'd overheard him telling their father that it would probably be at least a couple years before he'd make it back for a visit.   
  
He laughed, his green eyes bright with affection, as he set her carefully back on the mat, " Well, I had a little money stashed away when I left, and a new resident arrived in the village last month. When I talked to Mom and Dad and found out that you had a shot at the national team, I knew that I couldn't pass up the chance to come see it. "  
  
" How long will you be back? "  
  
" One week. That was the longest they could spare me. How much longer are you planning on practicing? "  
  
" Well, I should have been done half an hour ago, " she grinned, " but you know me. "  
  
Nicholas shook his head, " That I do, kiddo. Why don't you go get cleaned up, and I'll take you out for dinner. We'll go to that little diner that you always liked so much. "  
  
" You don't have to tell me twice, " she ran over to put her equipment away before rushing to the back room to shower and change.  
  
When she returned, her brother was studying the awards in the trophy case, many of which bore his sister's name. She watched him silently for a long moment, ecstatic that he was actually here. They'd always been close, and his effort to come see her tournament touched her very deeply.   
  
" You ready, kiddo? "  
  
His deep tone broke her reverie, and she gave a sheepish grin tossing her gym bag over one shoulder. " Yes, and I'm starving, " she warned.  
  
A playful grimace crossed his handsome features as he pulled his wallet from a pocket. He pretended to count the money before glancing up at her once more, " I think I can handle it. Er, I hope. "  
  
Mill wrinkled her nose and swatted at his arm as they walked out of the dojo. Across the road a small group gathered outside an unmarked doorway, and the young woman couldn't stop herself from averting her attention in their direction. One girl in particular caught her interest, and Mill would have sworn that she knew the other teen from somewhere. But before she could figure out where they'd met, the girl with the black and silver hair vanished inside the building.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later Mill and Nicholas were finally leaving the diner. They'd had burgers and fries with apple pie for dessert - just like they had done practically every week before Nicholas had gone to Africa. Following dessert, they'd chatted continously over coffee refills, joking, laughing, and catching up on everything in their lives.  
  
They walked for several blocks before Nicholas finally fell silent. After several minutes passed without a word from her brother, Mill glanced over intending to ask if something was wrong but stopped when she noticed an odd expression on his face. " N-nicky? " she said hesitantly.  
  
" I hope you can forgive me for this, " he muttered grabbing hold of her arm.   
  
" What're you... " Mill's question died on her lips as she felt the cement beneath her feet shift, and it seemed briefly as though she were suspended in mid-air. She started to panic fearing that she'd fall, but a split-second later she could again feel the reassuring sensation of solid ground below her.  
  
" Nicky, what are you thinking? " she shouted at her brother, but he was gone. Not only that, but she didn't recognize where she was anymore.   
  
The place in which she stood was immense. Mirrors lined two of the walls, and black mats covered the floor on the far side of the room. The two walls which weren't mirrored were adorned with every imaginable weapon - and some unimaginable ones. What caught her attention though was the door.  
  
Mill stormed out of room with a single intent...finding the person responsible for this! She ran down a long hallway paying no heed to the   
  
elaborate murals adorning the walls, all the while cursing everything under the sun.  
  
At the end of the hall she came to a large black door emblazoned with silver stars. Furiously she yanked it open and strode into the room beyond. " What the hell is going on in this place? " she demanded.   
  
There were four young women who turned curious glances in Mill's direction, but that was the extent of their reaction. No one seemed the slightest bit surprised by her spirited entrance.   
  
" You know about as much as we do at this point, " Stacey offered in reply, " so you may as well pull up a chair and wait for someone who does. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Fate and Destinypart2

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Raiku~  
  
The floor vibrated from the intensity of the music combined with the movement of the throngs of dancers who moved in synch with the pulsing rhythm. Strobe lights flashed in hues of violet, deep blue, and blood red illuminating the darkness of the club.  
  
Raiku pushed a lock of silver streaked ebony behind her ear and sighed as her gaze darted restlessly over the masses. A friend of hers had talked her into coming to this new underground club, and under normal circumstances, she probably would have loved it. But for the last week the teen had been feeling increasingly uneasy - like there was something she'd forgotten, something important.  
  
" Hey, wanna dance? "  
  
She glanced over her shoulder where the voice had orginated and met the hopeful gaze of a guy about her own age. He wasn't bad looking, she decided after a quick assessment. His dark hair was dyed green at the tips, and he had a cute smile. Still, something inside of her balked at the thought of consenting to his request.  
  
" I don't think so, " Raiku replied with a brief, almost apologetic, smile. Pushing away from the counter she moved to lose herself in the gyrating crowd. She felt just a little bad for turning him down like that, but it wasn't really her concern. There were other things she needed to do right now.   
  
Her friend, Dani, had vanished shortly after they arrived with a guy that she'd been seeing for the last few weeks, and Raiku hadn't heard from either of them since then. Though she hadn't known the other girl for very long, it still seemed like an extremely rude thing to do after inviting her to come here in the first place. Since there didn't seem to be anyone else here that she knew, she opted to leave. Maybe some fresh air would help to clear her head.  
  
As she pushed through the crowd, she had an overwhelming sense that someone was watching her. A chill crept along her spine as she attempted to seek out the source of the feeling, but a scan of the immediate area showed no reason for concern. People were dancing, drinking, and, aside from the occasional curious glance, not really paying attention to her. Still, the feeling wouldn't subside. She paused at the entrance with a final glance into the flickering lights and shadows of the club then, convinced it was simply her imagination, she shrugged and stepped out into the night.  
  
The air was cool and damp, a startling relief after the oppressive heat inside the club. Raiku began walking down the empty sidewalk unmindful of the occasional car passing by - she was too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to such things. Her heels tapped out a quick staccato beat against the pavement as she hurried past discarded boxes and overturned trash cans.   
  
To her dismay, she quickly realized that someone was following her. She couldn't figure out how she knew it; there was no echo of footsteps, no suspicious shadows lurking behind her, not a single tangible indication that someone was there, but Raiku knew better. She narrowed her eyes peering into the darker corners of the area. If there was something there, she'd find it.  
  
" You took off pretty quick back there. Was it something I said? "  
  
Raiku spun around with a gasp and came face to face with the same young man who'd asked her dance. Under the streetlight she could see that his eyes were an intense emerald green that matched the tips of his hair, and a faint smile crossed his lips as he watched the shock register on her face.  
  
" How did you get there? " she half shouted. " I know you weren't there a minute ago! "   
  
" Are you sure? " He leaned against the corner of a building crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The teen rolled her eyes, " Of course, I'm sure, " she retorted. " I'm not blind! "  
  
" You have a bit of a temper I see, " he said thoughtfully. The statement was made more to himself than Raiku, but he immediately turned his gaze to her once more. " Come with me. "  
  
She quirked one brow, " Excuse me? I don't even know you. Why would I go anywhere with you? "   
  
" Because the curiosity is killing you. "  
  
His response caught her offguard. The comment was made with such certainty that she didn't even consider trying to argue it. But how did he know, and just how had he snuck up behind her in the first place? She could only stare at him for a long moment weighing the pros and cons of his offer.  
  
" Maybe I was wrong about you, " he mused moving away from the wall once more. " I apologize for imposing on your time. " Before she could utter a word, he turned the corner and vanished down the alleyway.  
  
Raiku cursed under her breath and ran after him. " Get back here! " she called into the shadows, but the only sound was the echo of her words.  
  
Suddenly everything around her seemed to shift and alter in appearance. A pale mist rose from the cement enveloping her quickly and silently in its depths. It happened so fast that she barely had time to register the change before she found herself standing in the middle of a strange room.  
  
" Where did he go? " she demanded glaring at the five other women who were sitting here and there around the room.  
  
" Who're you looking for? " one of them asked curiously as she absently twisted a short blue-tinged strand of black hair around one finger. She was almost amused to realize that she'd seen this same girl when she'd left the dojo with Nicholas. 'Isn't it a small world?' she thought bitterly.  
  
" That guy! The one that... "  
  
" You! " exclaimed Sakura jumping up from the couch upon which she'd been sitting.   
  
Wide violet eyes shifted to the stranger as Raiku was cut off, " What are you ranting about? "  
  
" You were in my dream, " she answered more calmly. Realization lit in her sea green eyes as she took a step closer to Raiku. " I know you. I'm not sure how, but I do. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Nexus~  
  
" Uh huh, " Raiku drawled; her tone screamed disbelief, though she couldn't deny the nagging feeling that she'd seen the other girl somewhere. But in a dream? That was just, well, impossible. Right?  
  
Sakura further closed the distance between them as the dream sequence flashed in her head. Standing on the moon-drenched hill, this other girl had been the one with the dark haired man. Yes! And when Sakura had been dragged away by that invisible force, it was this stranger's voice she'd heard echoing through the void. " It's true. You were in my dream. "  
  
" Someone alert the psychic hotline; we have a live one here, " Mill mused swinging one leg over the arm of the black velvet couch upon which she'd taken residence.  
  
Trista quirked a brow and glanced over at her, " Excuse me, but did you forget where we're at? Tap dancing aliens could come through that door, and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised. "  
  
Mill smirked at her sarcasm while Amaya and Stacey stifled grins. It certainly was a diverse little group that had gathered in this strange place, and not one of them had any idea what was going on. Emotions were running on high as they battled fear, shock, anger, and rampant curiosity. Short expeditions of the surrounding area had turned up nothing. If anyone else was in this place, then they certainly didn't wish to be found.  
  
" There's no sense in getting worked up over all of this, you know, " Amaya pointed out. " Worst case scenerio, we're all clinically insane, and the nice men in the pretty white coats will be here any minute with our medication. "  
  
Everyone turned to look at her; a sudden silence descending on the room.  
  
No one could be sure who started laughing first, but soon all of the young women had joined in on the near hysterics. Even Mill, who'd been absolutely furious over her impromptu "vacation," and the less than sociable Trista were thoroughly enjoying the moment.  
  
" And what, may I ask, is the best case scenrio? " giggled Stacey.  
  
" That's easy, " Amaya replied trying to look serious, " an army of cabana boys with coconut oil and fruity drinks will come marching through that door. " She gestured towards the far side of the room with one hand.  
  
" That sure beats tap dancing aliens, " Raiku commented thoughtfully.  
  
" But, " interjected Sakura widening her eyes slightly, " what if the cabana boys are aliens? "  
  
" Ah, well... "  
  
" If you will please be seated, all of your questions will soon be answered. "  
  
Everyone fell still at the sound of the voice; their attention riveted to the woman who stood a few feet away from Raiku and Sakura. She was tall, nearly six feet in height, and wore lavander robes in a delicate shimmering fabric that flowed gently over her lithe form. Her deep violet hair was pulled back into a high ponytail atop her head, yet it still reached nearly to the floor behind her.  
  
The others in the room could do little more than stare at the new arrival. She had a surreal beauty, like something from a fairy tale, and her very presence held an energy that demanded awe. It was immediately apparent that this woman, whoever she was, could not possibly be of their world.  
  
Sakura quietly returned to her spot on the couch followed by Raiku who took a seat on the opposite side. The girls glanced at each other now and again as the anticipation grew heavy in the air. The strange woman said nothing further - merely studied them all silently from where she stood.  
  
After what felt like an eternity they heard footsteps and whispered voices coming nearer. Three more individuals walked into the room from the hallway that Stacey had first appeared in.   
  
In the front of the small group, there was a second woman. She was much smaller in stature than the first, and her robes, in the same shimmering material, were a deep shade of rose that accentuated the flush in her cheeks. Regardless of the differences, there still remained that otherworldly quality about her. She passed a hand through short golden locks and assessed the onlookers with a faint smile.  
  
The remaining two arrivals were both male, very similiar in height and build. The first had snow white hair to the center of his back while the other's was of a deep bluish black and fell, touseled, about his shoulders. They each wore a long jacket and black pants, in a material that matched the women's robes, with shirts of a different material that resembled fine silk.   
  
The dark haired man hung back hesitating in the archway between the hallway and the room. Unlike the others, he appeared almost tense - as though expecting something terrible to happen at any moment. The woman in rose turned to him briefly, her head titled in a curious manner. They both exchanged a brief nod before she turned back to the young women.  
  
The first woman then spoke, " I suppose that we may continue now as I'm certain that you are very confused by what has taken place. "  
  
" You could say that, " Raiku muttered as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
" My name is Lady Kristiel, the Lady at my side is Lyriel. That, " she waved a hand towards the man with the white hair, " is Lord Raziel, and the other gentleman is Lord Zef'fiel. We are the Keepers of Fate, and we have brought you here to fulfill your destiny. "  
  
" Destiny? " Stacey repeated with a puzzled frown.   
  
Kristiel nodded and folded her hands before her, " Yes. You see, every living being has a path to be followed - these paths are decided with the birth of the soul and continue through each lifetime. Not everything that we do is predetermined, but certain events in our existence are destined to occur no matter choices we make. That is why you are you here. "  
  
Mill rolled her eyes, " Oh, well, that clears everything up. "  
  
The woman looked slightly irritated by the remark, but Raziel laughed openly earning a stern glare from Kristiel, " As I was saying...each of you was born with a special destiny. Your souls were created in a very...unique manner, and this has given you certain responsibilities.  
  
You don't recall any of this yet, but it will come to you slowly. If you were to remember everything at once, the strain on your psyche would most likely kill you. "  
  
" That's pleasant, " quipped Trista, but there was a strange look in her eyes - something between fear and excitement.  
  
" What is this place anyway, " Sakura questioned as she absently toyed with one of the two braids which framed her face, " and how did we get here? "  
  
Kristiel was about to reply when Raziel strode forward, " This, my dear girl, is the Nexus - the very center of all existence, if you will. This is the one place that even Time itself cannot touch, but the one place from which you can touch any time that ever has been or ever will be. "  
  
  
  
A series of gasps and exclaimations erupted from the six young women - a chorus of doubt and astonishment at this very unexpected discovery. How could it be that they, of all the people in the world, had been chosen to be brought here? Exactly what was this destiny of which they'd been told, and what other mysteries would be found within this place outside of time?  
  
" Actually, " the handsome Keeper mused as he casually took a seat on the arm of Stacey's chair, " I'm quite surprised that none of you remember it. You've all been here countless times before. "  
  
" Raziel! " snapped Kristiel, her violet eyes blazing, " That is enough! I'll not tolerate your blatant disregard for the seriousness of this situation! You cannot simply tell them things like that before their memories have begun to revive! "  
  
A light smile touched his lips as he winked to the girls, " Don't mind Kristiel. She's extremely uptight. "  
  
Lyriel gasped one hand flying to her mouth, " Lord Raziel, really. Do try to show a little respect. "  
  
If looks could kill, Raziel would have been dead a hundred times over. Kristiel's very presence seemed to expand with her rage casting an almost suffocating blanket of energy over the room. Raiku and the others were growing increasingly unnerved by the events, and they began assessing the room for an escape route should an altercation occur.  
  
" Will you two stop behaving like children? You're scaring them senseless with your petty arguing. " Everyone looked to Zef'fiel who'd not moved from his spot by the entrance-way. " I agreed to come help the guardians, not to listen to the two of you. "  
  
Kristiel took a deep breath, obviously fighting to control her temper, " My apologies, " she said through clenched teeth. " Zef'fiel is correct. There is much to be done. The entire universe is depending on it. "  
  
Raziel couldn't resist a final remark, " No pressure there, ladies, " he grinned.  
  
" I'm liking this less and less, " Mill stated with a frown. " I still have no idea what's going on here. "  
  
" From what I gather, " Amaya spoke with a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes, " we're at the center of existence to fulfill our destiny which will somehow effect the entire universe. It's simple really. "  
  
" Oh, is that all? Why didn't they just say so? "  
  
Raiku was the next to chime in, " I can answer that. Remember, if we figure this out too quickly, we'll die because we don't have the mental capacity to handle it all. "  
  
" Are they infering that we're stupid? " Sakura arched a slender brow.  
  
Stacey smiled, " Not if they want our help, they're not. "  
  
The four Keepers stared soundlessly at the girls. " Do you have any idea what's happening here? " Kristiel finally demanded, her voice raising slightly in octave.  
  
" Seeing as you haven't explained a damn thing, I would have to go with...no, " Trista answered.  
  
" Allow me to explain the situation, Lady Kristiel, " Lyriel intervened. " Meanwhile, why don't you take a brief walk in the garden to clear your mind a bit? "  
  
The tall woman nodded slightly and passed an icy glance over the others before crossing the room to the black door. As she opened it, she looked back over one shoulder, " Raziel, you and I shall discuss these events at a later time. "  
  
" I'll be looking forward to it. "  
  
Lyriel watched her go then turned to Raziel, " Oh Lord Raziel, why must you instigate so? You know that Lady Kristiel has a dreadfully short temper in times such as these. "  
  
" Because Lady All-High-and-Mighty irritates me. "  
  
The small blond sighed but did not pursue the matter. Instead she turned to the young women who were watching expectantly, " Lady Kristiel is not entirely without reason in her behavior. The situation is quite dire, indeed. You see, the entire universe is in danger of being undone.  
  
At certain periods of time throughout existence, everything that we know goes through a transition. The universe evolves. This is what allows life to continue. It is the way of Fate.  
  
Currently, the universe is preparing for a new transition. It has been coming for many centuries, and it will mark the most predominant alterations since the...well...for a long time. The most notable affect of this evolution involves the thinning of the barriers that separate the dimensions. As I'm sure you can imagine, this has certain consequences. "   
  
She paused briefly noting the subtle changes in the girls' expression as she spoke. It was a lot to register, but Lyriel knew that they couldn't afford to delay. The truth had to be told, " Somehow, beings from a very dark and distant place have managed to procur enough magickal energy to shatter the barrier around their world completely. It shouldn't have happened, but it has. Now their actions have set a course that contradicts Fate itself, and we're clueless as to how.  
  
They are rampaging through other dimensions seeking Fate's chosen warriors. Prophecy has declared that a massive battle will rage across the universe before the Ascension can come to be, but the demons have freed themselves too soon. The warriors are not ready, and this evil seeks to destroy those who are destined to defeat it. "  
  
" What does this have to do with us? " Sakura asked, her pulse racing as the dream flashed in her mind once more.  
  
" I fear that I cannot divulge too many details, for as Lady Kristiel has said, it would be too much to process at once. Your memories must come of their own accord.  
  
What I can tell you is that you have lived many lives before this. Your spirits are nearly as ancient as Time itself. Some of you were brought to the Earth Realm from other worlds, solely to aid the Ascension, and others were born to that world for the same purpose.  
  
You should not have awakened quite yet, but we had no choice. We need you, the Celestial Guardians, to go to these other dimensions and protect the warriors. "  
  
" What? " Mill exclaimed sitting straight up in her chair. " You want us to travel to another dimension and fight demons? "  
  
" You can't be serious, " Amaya said. " How do you expect us to do something like that? "  
  
Raziel stood once more, and Zef'fiel had finally joined them. It was the latter who replied to the question, " All of you possess abilities that match, if not exceed, that of the enemy. Your destiny is to defend, and that is what you will do. If you refuse, life itself will fall to the hands of those who will rule it without mercy. The gods Themselves will then be forced to contend with the matter. "  
  
" Well, let Them. They have a better shot than we do," said Raiku narrowing her eyes a bit. Something in the explanation had struck a nerve in her - resonating with the clear echo of truth, but something in her conscious mind fought it.  
  
" Them? " Zef'fiel smirked, " They would just as soon destroy everything and start over. We awakened the Celestial Guardians in hopes of avoiding that kind of recourse. "  
  
" How reassuring, " Trista laughed humorlessly.  
  
Lyriel was quick to explain further, " It's not that They don't care. Please, don't misunderstand what Lord Zef'fiel has said. You see, our souls are energy, and energy cannot to be destroyed. The gods would not be destoying all life so much as...altering it. It's rather complicated to explain. "  
  
" Wait, " Stacey interjected after a moment of thought, " if this is the Nexus of existence, with access to every time and dimension in the universe, why can't we just go back in time and stop the barriers from breaking? "  
  
It was Lyriel who replied, her melodic voice filled with a compassionate understanding for their confusion, " If we were to stop the barriers from breaking, it would halt the Ascension and obliterate the course of Fate. And if that happened, existence as you know it would cease to be. Again, that is an option that we did not wish to pursue. "  
  
" It all comes down to you, " Raziel grinned.  
  
Silence greeted his nonchalant comment. The six young women glanced warily at one another as the somber news registered. The entire universe was counting on them to ressurect Fate's intended path which would, in turn, allow a universe-wide war, and ultimately, the Ascension of existence to a new level of being. No pressure at all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Celestial Guardians~  
  
NOTE: Somes names have been changed at this point. Guardian names are as follows:  
  
Amaya/Charnasha  
  
Mill/Mill  
  
Raiku/Akasha  
  
Umino Sakura/(Youko)Sakura  
  
Stacey/Star Fighter  
  
Trista Madison/Sitara Kitsanu  
  
" It's time, " Kristiel announced as the entire group stood once more in the center of the meeting area. When they'd first met here, she'd seen only a bunch of frightened and confused children who knew nothing of how the universe worked. Now, she proudly faced a team of skilled and powerful guardians who would serve their divine ancestors well.  
  
Little by little, they had restored their latent energies, honed their tactical and combative abilities, and regained some of their lost pasts. Many of their memories were still trapped in their subconscious minds, but in time, those too would return. For now, they were ready to face what lie ahead.  
  
Zef'fiel slowly circled them and continued to brief them on their mission, " You will divide into two teams of three. Akasha, Sakura, and Mill will be one team, and Charnasha, Star, and Sitara the other. You will travel through an interdimensional portal to your destinations, but, be warned, this will affect your magickal abilities for a short period of time.   
  
Once you have arrived, you must find your charges as quickly as possible. We know where the enermy is headed, but we don't have a definite time table as to when they will get there. It is imperative that you find them first.   
  
Once that is accomplished, don't lose track of them. You may interact, but you should do everything in your power to keep your purpose a secret. We have to try to keep their timelines in tact as much as possible. Apparently there will be some measure of fluctuation simply because you are there, but you CANNOT alter any major events in their worlds! That is the most important thing aside from keeping them alive. Are there any questions? "  
  
" Can you tell us, Lord Zef'fiel, " Sitara said hesitantly tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, " where we are going? Who are we protecting? Since we arrived here, we've been hearing about these warriors of Fate, but no one has ever told us who they are. "  
  
The dark haired man stopped before the guardian looking at her quietly for a moment before moving away again, " I will leave that explanation to Raziel. "  
  
" Thanks a lot, Zef. No. Really. I appreciate it, " he smirked.   
  
In a rare show of humor, Zef'fiel flashed a smile, " I figured that you should do something around here for once. "  
  
" Ouch. That hurts, " he gave a mock grimace.  
  
" Could we move this along just a bit? " Kristiel asked. " We have to make sure they arrive before the enemy. "  
  
" Of course, " Raziel refrained, for once, from making a smart remark. He knew that she was right and saw no reason to start trouble. " It was intentional that we didn't tell you about this sooner. You see, in the world that you come from there are certain books, television shows, and movies that came into creation because someone had a mental glimpse into another dimension. So, when you get where you're going, there may be certain familiarities. Trust what you know. Use your insight to help you, but watch what you say. In most instances, you'll know what lies in their future or other things about them that no one should know. And above all, as Zef'fiel said, no matter what happens, you have to allow their timeline to run its course. "  
  
" Are you joking? " Akasha gasped. " You mean that... "  
  
" We'll be visiting, like, worlds where those things are real? " continued Star excitedly.  
  
" Where are we going...exactly? " Charnasha prompted with a grin.  
  
" I can't... "  
  
" Oh come on, Raz, you have to tell us, " drawled Akasha.   
  
" I don't think... "  
  
" How can we prepare appropriately if you're unwilling to give us all the details? " Mill pointed out.  
  
Raziel gave the other Keepers a pleading look, " They're impossible. I'm out numbered! Will you guys help me out here? "  
  
" Serves you right, " muttered Kristiel.  
  
Zef'fiel raised a hand to silence the pleas of the hyper guardians, " I must support Raziel in this instance. You'll know soon enough where you're going. We have studied each of you long enough to know where you're best suited to be, and we have faith that you'll know what to do once you're there. "  
  
The women fell still immediately knowing that it was useless trying to convince him otherwise. One thing they'd learned in their time in the Nexus...you did not want to upset Zef'fiel. It had happened exactly one time, and none of them were brave enough for a repeat performance.  
  
" I guess we're ready to go then, " Charnasha said quietly.   
  
Had Time been a factor, it was safe to say they'd spent the better part of a year within the Nexus - eating, sleeping, and training together. They'd grown as individuals while learning to work as an accomplished team of warriors. Their teachers, as harsh and demanding as they had been at times, had earned the respect and affection of the six students, and the young women themselves had all connected on some level.  
  
Now, they were leaving. The Keepers would stay behind in order to watch over the state of things, and the girls would be divided...sent into different dimensions to fight against enemies stronger than anything they had ever faced.  
  
" Take care, girls, " Lyriel whispered hugging each of them tenderly. " Promise that you'll come back safely. " She knew it was a vain request - a promise that could not be made in good faith. So, she made no mention of it when not a single girl responded.  
  
Raziel hugged them all as well, then a bittersweet smile touched his lips as he winked at them, " Remember, ladies, no pressure. "  
  
Kristiel stepped forward next, and they were surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes, " I know that you will succeed. " It was so simple, yet there was such emotion in those words. It was the first time that any of them had seen such a display from the woman whom they'd deemed "the ice queen" on more than one occasion. It certainly brought the true reality of the mission into perspective.  
  
The last to approach them was Zef'fiel, the ever aloof and distant Keeper. One by one he stood before the guardians, and with each one he performed the same brief ritual. Gently he would press one fingertip to the center of the woman's forehead and utter a short verse in an unfamiliar language, then he'd place a small object in her hand.  
  
The other Keepers glanced at one another knowingly. Kristiel whispered a chant and raised one hand. Thick black energy appeared behind the guardians. It pulsed and swirled slowly as it expanded emitting a low buzzing noise which was the only sound as everything around them fell into darkness.  
  
~Tallo'n'seve Saishin~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
